After A Night in Vegas
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Brittany wakes up in a Vegas hotel room With handcuffs on and a wedding ring on her finger. Who has she marrried? What's happened? Oneshot. Please Read and Review


**A/N: While I'm trying to get my brain back together… I'm going to be writing oneshots. My 'We Three Kings… And Their Brides' story is on hiatus for a few days, maybe a week or two.**

**After A Night in Vegas.**

Brittany opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. "What happened last night?" She looked around the room and let the light filter in. The room she was in was beyond trashed. The bed she was laying beside was minus a mattress and the covers were on top of her. She pushed them off took a look down at her hand. Her eyes filled with horror as she saw a small diamond ring on her left ring finger. "What the hell is this?" She asked herself. She looked around the room again for any clues. She raised her right hand to rub her temples and saw a pair of handcuffs hanging from it.

She heard a knock at the door that pulled her from her thoughts about the handcuffs. _Who could be at the door?_ She thought. She stood up and looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a loose fitting white dress and pink high heels. "A white…" She looked back at the ring on her hand and put two and two together. Her entire night played over in her mind like a movie. The evening started out fun… she only had a few small drinks, a martini or two, a daiquiri or three. She frowned as she remembered what happened next. Simon had told her to stop but she wouldn't listen to him. It was her birthday, why should she listen to him? After that the night went blank. She shook her head again as there was another knock. She walked over and opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" She asked as she looked outside. She smiled when she saw Simon, but was instantly filled with horror as her eyes fell on his hands. She saw a small gold band on his finger.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling after last night?" Simon asked her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She blushed and pulled away from him.

"What do you mean last night? You mean the drinking? No, my head is pounding and my stomach is doing back flips." Brittany said to him. Simon chuckled. He shook his head and pulled her into another hug.

"No, I mean about becoming Mrs. Simon Seville?" Simon asked. Brittany's eyes widened with horror as she looked at the matching rings.

"Simon, when did we decide to get married?" She asked him. She held up her right hand showing him the handcuffs. "And what the hell is up with this?"

"Brittany, how can you not remember?" He asked her. A look of hurt crossed Simon's face as he walked past her and went to the window. Brittany frowned and followed him over to the window and hugged his arms. He looked at her and smiled again. "How could you not remember? It was your idea." Brittany smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down her face.

"Simon, was this before or after I downed about fourteen drinks containing alcohol?" Brittany asked him with a stern look. Simon scratched the back of his head. He looked out the window again. He shrugged and looked at her with a smile.

"Brittany, you should know the answer to that. I kind of proposed to you before we even drove out to Vegas." Simon said with a chuckle. Brittany looked at him confused.

"What in the world do you mean Simon?" Brittany asked. Simon slapped his forehead this time.

"Do you even bother to try and remember our dates?" He asked her. Brittany blushed and looked away from him. She walked over and sat down on the bed. She picked up her hand and looked at the handcuffs.

"Yes, I actually have been writing about them in my journal." She looked away from him. He sat down beside her and chuckled.

"So, the handcuffs… Those were your idea." He told her. She looked at him surprised.

"So… Mrs. Simon Seville?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded. She smiled and then looked away from him again. He sighed and clapped his hands and looked around the room

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't remember a single thing about last night?" Simon asked her. She looked down and held her wrist up again.

"Does it look like it?" She asked him with a laugh. He pulled a small key out of his pocket sand unlocked her from her handcuffs. She smiled and rubbed her wrist. Simon wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled him close to her.

"Dave wasn't exactly happy the way it happened, but he says it happened and we don't want to reverse it so why bother trying." Simon said with a chuckle. He looked at Brittany and she saw his eyes, they sparkled like stars. Their gaze toward each other seemed as if it slowed down time. She giggled and stood up.

"Well, maybe when we get back then we can have a wedding for everyone." Brittany said, she kicked her high heels off and rubbed her feet. "Gosh, what exactly happened last night that has me in so much pain Simon, did we break a bed or something?" She asked him, cracking her knuckles. Simon chuckled and then looked at her confused. He shook his head.

"It was definitely all the running we did last night. But I do have to say that I didn't know you could hide that you're drunk." Simon said standing and walking over to her. Brittany looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked him

"You didn't stumble, stutter, act out of character; you didn't even have the drunken look." Simon said trying to imitate the look to the best of his ability. Brittany giggled. She started taking off her dress and Simon pulled her into a kiss. She smiled at took it off quickly.

He smiled and pushed her onto the bed, taking off his shirt. They kissed again and she ran her fingers through his hair. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he moaned. She smiled and unbuttoned his pants for him as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her close. He broke away from her long enough to breathe and whisper to her "What happens in Vegas… Stays in Vegas." He told her as she giggled and pull him into another kiss.

**I like this. I just got the feeling to write another Brimon fanfiction. Plus my girlfriend was begging me to write another one lol. So please read and review!**


End file.
